The Realization
by Hikatoshi26
Summary: A story of Ash realizing who his true love is.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ash's PoV)**

(Set directly after the Unova League where Ash finished in the Top 8)

Ash says while looking at his participation badge: "Well Pikachu, we finished in the top 8 here as well." He was very proud of his new Pokémon fight and effort but was a little disappointed after finishing top 4 in the Sinnoh league. He looks up at Iris and Cilan as they ask him if he was alright and what will he do now that the league is over. You know I've been thinking. Ash tells his friends. Ever since Dawn left us after the Junior Cup I have felt like something is missing. Slightly confused by this sudden realization from the normally happy and child-like Ash, Iris and Cilan ask for clarification. After hearing the request from his friends for clarification he let them know he is still sorting through his feelings. Cilan then states to Ash that Dawn is in the Johto region for the Mikuri Cup and maybe he could go after her. Upon remembering that he perks up. "That's right!" Ash exclaims, with a wide and bright smile on his face. I can do that, I just have to go to Undella town and catch the sea plane to the Johto region. Both Ash and his trusted companion Pikachu was excited for the chance to see an old friend.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrives at Undella Town and they walk over to the ticket counter and Ash asks "When is the next plane leaving for the Johto region?" The Travel agent replies; "Tomorrow at 6 pm sir." Ash purchases a ticket and makes his way to the Pokémon center. He is stopped by Iris and Cilan. Iris first asks him "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash nods in the affirmative and Iris then says "Well what makes you feel so strongly for her?" Ash then replies "From the moment I met her in Sinnoh and she saved my Pikachu I was always in love with her but I always keep my feelings inside for the fear of them not being returned. When we went our separate ways after the Sinnoh league and Grand festival I was very sad and did not want to travel anymore. I just felt empty inside. That's when my mother decided it was a great idea to go to the Unova region for vacation so I went along to help clear my head. When I got here I decided to travel here by myself and try to move past my greatest regret. Then throughout my journey, that is when I met you and Cilan, and we became great friends and I thought that I was getting over my regret however, when she surprised me in Undella town for the junior cup all my feelings I suppressed came rushing back." Ash continues "Then after the cup I let her go again because of the Unova league so now that it is over I won't make that mistake again."

After hearing Ash's side of the story and how passionate his feelings were, Iris walks into the Pokémon center quietly. Cilan then says to Ash "I love romance as much as anyone and I wish the best for you and Dawn but I will miss traveling with you and I am certain that Iris and Axew will as well." Ash nods his head and says "The things I experienced and learned for traveling with you and Iris has been invaluable and I would love to travel with you two again but I don't want another journey without Dawn by my side." Cilan understands his feelings and walks into the Pokémon center as well. It is now nighttime and Ash walks into the Pokémon center and leaves his Pokémon with the exception of Pikachu with Nurse Joy and goes to the room Iris and Cilan reserved. As Ash walks into the room he notices both Iris and Cilan are sleeping. He then rubs Pikachu's head and goes quickly to sleep dreaming of meeting back up with the love of his life.

The alarm goes off and Ash wakes up and turns it off it is 12 noon. "Awesome!" Ash says, time for breakfast, he showers and gets dressed and looks around for Iris and Cilan but doesn't see them so he assumes they are in the Café. He goes to the counter to grab his Pokémon and walks over to the Café where he sees Cilan and Iris sitting in a booth near the window. "Hey guys" Ash says with a smile. They both wave at him without pausing from eating. "What's the matter guys?" Iris was a little hesitant to tell Ash that his plane schedule was moved up to 2pm to beat an impending storm. But she told him anyway. Upon hearing that news Ash realizes it is now 1:15pm and he rushes to the sea dock with Iris and Cilan. Upon getting there he checks in just in time. Before boarding the plane, Ash looks back at Iris and Cilan and says "Thank you Iris and Cilan, your friendship has been invaluable to me and I wish you eternal success." Cilan bows and says "Best wishes my friend. I don't think this will be the last we see each other." Ash looks at Iris and smiles but Iris doesn't say anything towards him. Ash is puzzled and opens his mouth to say something when the announcer blares through the intercom "All boarding for Flight 2245 for Olivine City, Johto region." "Well I have to go now guys." Ash boards the plane and looks out of his window. He can see Iris and Cilan from his window and although he was not completely sure he thought he saw Iris crying when he sat down in the plane. He was perplexed but didn't want to dwell on it too long as it was only a matter of time till he met up with the women of his dreams. As the plane takes off Ash looks out the window and begins to think about Dawn and dozes off for the long flight.

**(Dawn's PoV)**

In Cherry Grove City in the Johto region the Mikuri cup has just wrapped up with Dawn finishing in the Top 4 her worst finish since striking out on her own after the Sinnoh grand festival. She looks at her trusted Pokémon and congratulates them for their hard work and dedication. Dawn realizes that since she left Ash after the junior cup in Unova she has not been able to fully concentrate during the contest. "I wonder how Ash is doing right now." Dawn thinks loudly to herself. As she walks into the Pokémon center she sees the local newscast as the anchorwoman says: "Over in the Unova region the Pokémon league has reached its conclusion and the victor was Virgil with a team solely of Eevee evolutions. Here is the list of the Top 8 finalist." Upon hearing that Dawn looks intently at the screen and she sees Ash Ketchum on the list as a Top 8 finalist and a smile briefly flashes across her face. She was happy for his success but realized that he took a small step back as well. "I know what I can do." Dawn tells Piplup "I can give Ash a call and say hello and congratulate him for his finish." Piplup likes the idea and jumps up and down with glee.

Dawn makes her way over to the video phones and calls Cilan in order to talk to Ash and Cilan answers his phone. Upon hearing Cilan's voice she smiles and shares pleasantries then she asks to speak to Ash. After hearing such a request Cilan informs Dawn that Ash is on his way to the Johto region in the hope of reuniting with her. Upon hearing the news Dawn has a big smile come across her face. She learns that he will land in Olivine City so she thanks Cilan and plans to make her way to Olivine City in the morning. Morning arrives and Dawn wakes up and is very chipper soon she will be reunited with Ash. She goes into the bathroom and gets ready and makes sure her hair is perfectly combed and straight then puts in her hair clips and her hat. After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast she looks at her map and makes her way toward Goldenrod City to buy a new outfit for when she meets Ash later that night. She hops on her bike and makes her way towards the department store.

After going to the department store to buy a new cute Blue top and black mini-skirt outfit with matching hairclips she has a smile on her face as she now believes she is ready to meet with Ash. "Now I have to head to Olivine, Cilan said the plane should arrive around 8pm." Dawn says to herself. She makes her way through Ecruteak City and as she passes the Moo-Moo farm she speeds up her pedaling in excitement. She is so close to reuniting with Ash. She can barely contain herself as she speeds towards Olivine City.

**(Ash's PoV)**

"We are now arriving in Olivine City. Welcome to the Johto Region." says the intercom. Ash wakes up from his nap and stretches. He turns to Pikachu and says "We are here, Pikachu! We are close to Dawn." Upon disembarking he looks around familiar grounds with a smile and looks over to a moonlit beach. His heart stops upon seeing Dawn with her hand going through her long silky blue hair in her new outfit that she brought in Goldenrod City. Ash then turns and begins to run while yelling out "Dawn!" Dawn turns around with the biggest smile her face could muster as she runs towards Ash. When they meet with each other they share a long passionate hug. Ash then proclaims "I missed you so much Dawn. I don't ever want to travel without you again." With a tear running down her face she hugs Ash again tightly and says "I missed you as well I can't bear to be without you either. I love you." "I love you too." Ash says to Dawn. They stood there in each other's arms for about 5 minutes when Ash grabs Dawns' hand and looks at her with a look of passion that Dawn didn't know ash could muster. While still holding hands Ash looks at Dawn and asked. "So, how did you do in the Mikuri cup Dawn?" "I finished in the top 4." Dawn replies. That's not bad at all, I finished in the top 8 in the Unova league and although I am proud of my Pokémon and all their hard work I am slightly disappointed. None of that matters now that I am with you. Ash says while his face is beet red and a huge smile on this face. Dawn also smiles upon hearing that. She is just happy to be with Ash once again.

So, what should we do now? Dawn asks Ash. I guess we can head to Kanto and relax at my house it has been a while since I been home. Ash replies. Sounds like a plan to me and we can then go to the Kanto contest halls. "That is a great idea!" Then we should stop by and see Brock and his family. I wonder how his studies to become a doctor are going along. That is an awesome plan let's go visit brock tomorrow then. Ash realizes it is getting late so he says, "It's getting late let's go to bed." Ash and Dawn goes into the Pokémon Center and gets a room. "Let's sleep in the same bed together Ash since this is our first night as boyfriend and girlfriend." Dawn asked Ash. "Nothing would please me more." Ash replied. So for the first time they sleep in the same bed together holding each other and dreaming of a bright and happy future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning approached the newly minted couple. Ash was the first to awake leaving Dawn to sleep in the bed. He takes one look at his beautiful girlfriend and smiles. He then makes his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Ash makes his way to the training field behind the Pokémon center in order to make sure his friends from the Unova region are in great shape before he introduce them to his other Pokémon in Pallet upon his return there with Dawn. "Alright everyone, come on out!" Ash says while tossing 5 pokeballs in the air. Out of the balls comes Oshawatt, Unfeazant, Snivy, Charizard, and Boldore. They're all excited to be out of their confines and stretch out. "All right guys we are reunited with Dawn and her Pokémon so we will travelling to Kanto with her." Ash says to his loyal Pokémon. The Pokémon took the news with the upmost glee with the exception of Charizard who Dawn has never been acquainted. Realizing this Ash assures Charizard that Dawn is an awesome coordinator and that he will like her. Charizard's trust in Ash leads him to nod is head in an approving matter. "Alright, guys let's get some training in!"

An hour has passed since Ash woke up Dawn wakes up and notices that Ash is not in the bed next to her so she springs up and wonders to herself "Was everything yesterday a dream?" Before she could complete the thought she hears "Pika-pika-chu-pi!" She instantly recognized Ash's Pikachu's Electro Ball attack and smiles realizing that Ash is indeed with her and it was not a dream. Piplup then wakes up and looks at Dawn with a smile. "Alright Piplup, Ash is training outside let us go say good morning and get some food. Piplup Bubble beam!" Piplup obliged and launch a bubble beam at Dawns hair removing her bed head. Dawn wouldn't be caught dead in front of Ash with bed head. With her hair looking its normal greatness Dawn gets dressed and runs to where Ash is training. "Ok guys let's take a break for lunch. I wonder if Dawn is up." Upon asking that question to himself he was hugged on the back and kissed gently on the neck. "I am up thank you for wondering." Ash turns around and sees a smiling Dawn and he smiles back at her with eyes full of passion as he still can't believe that this blue haired beauty is his girlfriend and feels like the luckiest trainer around.

During lunch Dawn asked Ash how they will go about traveling to Kanto. "Well we are in Olivine city now. I suggest we make our way to Goldenrod City and take the Magnet train over to Saffron City." Saffron City? Dawn says in a confused manner. "Yeah it's where I got my fourth Kanto badge and also where we can get you registered for the Contest in Kanto." "Really, great sounds like a plan to me then." Ash and Dawn finished their lunch and recalls their respective Pokémon to begin the new leg of their journey. While making their way to Goldenrod City they first approach Ecruteak City. "Wow! I never been here before it's such a quaint little town." Yeah, Ash replies this is where I got my fifth badge in the Johto region. "Hey Ash! Yo Ash!" "Is someone calling me?" Ash turns around and sees Morty the Ecruteak City Gym leader. "Hey there Morty. How ya been?" Both Ash and Morty shakes hands and Morty rubs Pikachu under his cheek in a way pleasing to him. "I am fine just training to be a better Gym leader you know." "Don't I know it?" Replies Ash, let me introduce you to a very special person to me. Morty this is Dawn and her Piplup. Dawn then waves her hand saying hello with a bright smile on her face. So you are Dawn? replies Morty, nice to meet you. I saw you during the Sinnoh Grand Festival with a young lady by the name of May who was here watching it. She told me about how you won the Wallace cup and how you traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh region. Your name and beauty precedes you. Dawn, now blushing after such a compliment, says "Thank you very much." So, what brings the two of you to the Johto region? "We are heading back to my hometown in Pallet then we are going to challenge the Contest in the Kanto region." Ash says with a confident smirk on his face. That's awesome, now that you mention it wasn't there other people traveling with you when you came by here before? "Yeah, Brock and Misty." Brock is back in pewter city studying to become a Pokémon doctor and Misty is the Cerulean City gym leader while her sisters tour the world and pursue acting careers. "Oh cool, well I am happy for them" says Morty, Hey I know Ash and Dawn how about you two have a contest battle for me. I rarely have time to leave town to see the contest held in Goldenrod City and I would love to see Dawn perform with my own eyes. Ash face brightens up at the thought and turns to Dawn; How about it sweetheart, you up for it? "If I am going against you of course I am. She then slyly winks at Ash with a smile on her face that cause Ash to become red all over again disbelieving his own fortune in having a girl like Dawn. Awesome, simply awesome we can go into the gym and begin this battle. I am so looking forward to it.

Entering the gym for their contest battle Ash and Dawn stand at opposite sides of the battlefield and Morty serves as a judge and timekeeper. "Alright Ash and Dawn it will be a 5 minute appeal double battle ready?" Yeah I'm ready as I ever will be. Replies Ash happy as can be. "Yup let's get started. Don't think I'll go easy on you Ash." "I don't want you too.

" Ok, Begin! "Charizard, Pikachu come on out!" "Buneary, Piplup Spotlight!" after being called by their trainers the four Pokémon take positions for this battle. "Ok let's start this out fast; Pikachu use Electro Ball and Charizard use fire spin around it. In the exact moment the command was given Pikachu and Charizard released a furious combo of Electro ball and Fire spin that turned it into a fiery electric twister that approached Dawns' Pokémon. "Oh no you don't! Buneary use Ice beam on the twister and Piplup use hydro pump in the air". Both Buneary and Piplup obliged and launch a powerful ice beam at the twister slowing it down while Piplup launch an impressive Hydro pump into the air that fell in the form of rain, "Now Buneary, spin while using ice beam and bounce." Amid that command all the rain created by the hydro pump has now frozen and turns into a beautiful glistening hail that quenches the fiery vortex and stops the electro ball while causing a beautiful rainbow hued explosion. "Wow I should have expected such a response from you Dawn. Now, Pikachu use quick attack on Piplup and Charizard use steel wing on Buneary!" Quickly thinking of a counter move Dawn yells out; "Piplup whirlpool Buneary use bounce onto the whirlpool and use dizzy punch on Charizard. Upon receiving the command Piplup called forth a large whirlpool that allowed Buneary to bounce on and off it in order to get above Charizard to attack. "Oh no you don't Dawn, Pikachu use thunderbolt while using quick attack at the whirlpool." Pikachu nods and lets off a powerful thunderbolt that engulfs the whirlpool with electricity that catches both Piplup and Buneary in the crosshairs. "Excellent, now Charizard continue with steel wing through the whirlpool." Charizard obliges and the moment he got to his target the whirlpool dissipated leaving Buneary and Piplup suspended in midair completely open to a power steel wing that sent them crashing back to earth. "Way to go guys!" Ash says in his excitement. "You ok guys?" Dawns asks her Pokémon in a concerned tone, both of them get up and nod in the affirmative. Dawn looks at the clock and sees there is 1 minute remaining. "Ok let's finish this! Piplup use Hydro pump on the ground and Buneary use ice beam. This command leaves the battlefield completely frozen negating any chance for Pikachu to counter attack. "Now, Buneary use bounce to spin and use ice beam, Piplup do bubble beam. The attacks were launched without a hitch as frozen bubbles pelted both Pikachu and Charizard like giant pieces of hail. "Not bad Dawn! Pikachu use iron tail on the ground and get on Charizard back. Charizard Fire blast!" Upon receiving the command Pikachu launches a powerful iron tail on the ground and it springs board him onto Charizard's back while he attacks with fire blast that melts the ice. "Piplup Hydro pump! Buneary Ice beam!" Dawn attempts to stop the attack. "Now Pikachu electro ball in the center of the fire blast." Pikachu launches electro ball and as it merges with Charizard fire blast is takes on a reddish orange hue and absorbs all four attacks and explodes in a marvelous mysterious light that sends all four Pokémon flying toward their respective trainers. As the smokes clears all four Pokémon are battered but able to continue. "Now Piplu….." Before she could finish her command the time has reached 0:00 and the battle was over. "Excellent battle you two." Says an impressed Morty while clapping his hands. "Wasn't that a sight to behold everyone?" The crowd then began to cheer loudly. "Wha…. Where did they come from? Ash asks in a confused manner. "They saw you and Dawn battling in such a wonderful way people came from all over to watch the battle." Ash looks at Dawn and smiles at her to which she responded with a smile to match and gave each other a loving embrace on a great battle before moving to thank and congratulate their Pokémon on such a great battle.

After the crowds clear out and Ash and Dawn's Pokémon are healed in the Pokémon center Ash looks at Dawn and says that was an awesome contest battle we had, your Pokémon will do great here in Kanto. "Thanks Ash that means a lot. Well, let us make our way to Goldenrod city, what do you say Ash?" Ash nods approvingly "Alright lets go." So now Ash and Dawn take each other's hand and begins to venture out of Ecruteak City but not without first saying so long to Morty. The two of them reach Goldenrod City and gets to the magnet train station only to learn that the next train leaves in the morning. So, Ash and Dawn decides to rest up in the Pokémon center after buying tickets ahead of time. Dawn yawns and says "I guess we can go to bed for the night now that we are finished eating." "Sounds like a plan to me." Replies Ash, so after releasing all of their Pokémon to sleep outside of the balls Ash and Dawn lay down in bed together share a sweet goodnight kiss and sleeps enjoying each other's company ahead of tomorrow's trip to Kanto which will be Dawn's first.


End file.
